Major Mystic Magic
by mzdarkstar
Summary: ..Ocarina Of Time Sequel.. What happened to Link after he left Hyrule and before he reached Clock Town? What if he discovered something strange and sinister? Read to find out!
1. Pass up the magic beans

1. Pass up the magic beans 

"LINK! Behind you!" Link whipped around to see the deku baba snapping at his head.

"Thanks," he panted, as he used the Sword of Time (or the Master sword) to slash at the stalk.

"You should treat that weapon with more care. It's not your old Kokiri sword you know!" Zelda smiled. She walked to him, and used her magic to summon a fairy to heal him.

"I know, I will." He looked at the Great Deku Tree. Its dead leaves hung limp, and its twisted branches swayed sadly with the wind.

"I thought . . ." Link began. He glanced at the grey Deku Tree, and continued, "It's strange. If the curse on the Deku Tree was from Ganandolf, I would have thought that, even after seven years, if I killed him, the curse would have lifted."

Zelda sighed. "Link, the curse . . . killed the Great Deku Tree, just after you got the green spiritual stone. You couldn't have helped him." Link still felt that it was his fault. He shook his head.

"Let's just talk to Mido. He said he had something he had to show us."

So the two of them walked to where Mido was, just behind the shop in the Kokiri Forest. Other children, Kokiri's, were there too. The strange thing about these children, was that they never grew up! They were exactly as Link remembered them seven years ago.

"Hey, I found . . . this. I think it's a soil patch, it leads up there. Nobody can get to it. We think something important is up there; we heard a funny noise. I wouldn't be surprised if it was that _boy_, that one Saria used to hang around with, up to something funny. Huh, I'll bet! Running around with our sacred sword like it was a toy, why, if only I found it first . . ."

As Mido rambled on, Link knew that Mido was talking about him, (or the child him) and rolled his eyes. He looked up and saw a little crevice, then looked down at the soil patch. It was exactly like those ones he used to plant 'magic' beans.

"I think to get up there . . . we'll need magic beans . . ." Link muttered. "The guy who sells them sits by Zora River, or he did anyway. But they take years grow!" he moaned in despair.

"So?" Zelda said. "We've got seven years!" Link looked at her, puzzled at first, but then he realised. He dragged her a little way away from the others and talked it through.

"You mean use the Sword to go back in time?" he hissed.

"Why not? For all we know, a Ganondolf wannabe could be hiding up there, making his power secretly get stronger, and as the Queen of Hyrule, I cannot let that happen. We have to be cautious but aware." Zelda whispered back.

"Quickly, go and use the ocarina of time to warp to the Temple. Come back here when you're done. Get help from me if you need it, but don't forget, seven years ago, I was just the Princess. The guards won't let you in; you'll have to sneak in the other way."

"Okay then . . ." he said, and got going. He warped to the Temple of Time, put the sword back, and before he knew it, he was a child again.

'Right, now lets get those beans,' he thought determinedly. He ran all the way to Zora river, where the chubby and lazy Bean Guy was sitting.

"I need some more of those Magic Beans!" Link panted, pushing his blond hair away from his eyes.

"So you liked 'em and came back for more eh?" Bean Guy chuckled. "Well, they're all the rage now. It'll 150 rupees."

"What?! For one tiny bean?" Link complained.

"No, for one tiny _magic_ bean!"

"How about 200 rupees for _two_ beans?" questioned Link. He hoped that the Bean Guy was dumb enough to agree. Bean Guy grunted.

"Fine. When you plant them, you gotta-"

"I know!" interrupted Link, hurrying away and grinning happily. He had to run quickly though; night was falling and if he didn't move fast he would have to fight those Stalchids. 'But I could always just play the sun's song, or use a light arrow, no problem.' But as he ran to Kokiri Forest, he realised that what was bothering him wasn't that he'd have to fight them, but that he was so used to a little fairy friend telling him _how_ to fight them. 'Navi,' he thought sadly.

When Link reached Kokiri Forest, it was pitch black, and the lights in the huts were fully on. He worked quickly and quietly. He located the soil patch and planted one bean, but he saved the other for when he might need it.

He left the forest, but as he crossed the bridge, he suddenly became aware of someone standing near him, so he whipped around to see . . . Saria.

"Link," she murmured. Dressed in her green clothing, she held a small, dainty ocarina in her hand. "Haven't seen you in a while . . . or heard from you either . . . why don't you play your ocarina and talk with me?"

"I'm sorry," Link said, uncomfortably, "I've been busy searching for the medallions-"

"What medallions? I thought you were searching for the spiritual stones?" She interrupted curiously.

"I _am_!" Link said quickly, forgetting that she wouldn't understand. He sighed. "Never mind . . ."

Then it was her turn to sigh. She didn't understand him sometimes. She'd been his friend for a long time, but after he'd spoken to the Great Deku Tree, there was something different about him; she couldn't place her finger on it.

"Then I suppose you'd better get back to what ever you do . . ."

"Yep. Watch out for Mido!" Link called over his shoulder, grinning.

She smiled back. "I will." As she left, she could have sworn she heard a strange little tune being played, and when she looked back, many yellow sparkles of yellow light were rising into the pale sky.


	2. Link gets a new fairy

_Hope you liked the first chapter, here's the next part. Enjoy! Star x x x_

_

* * *

_

Zelda sat at the table, with her hands clasped in her lap. She been thinking about a lot of strange things, but then, she _had_ been thinking for a long time. She thought about her father, now deceased, who used to be the king of Hyrule. He used to accept gifts from a stranger, and guess what? He turned out to be the King of Evil. Even though she got help from Link, it was almost no use; Link was locked in a temple for seven years.

She looked out of the window of the hut she was in, and saw a fairly tall figure heading towards the Kokiri Forest Shop, and it walked hurriedly round to the back. Acting quickly, she got up, walked outside, and followed the figure, to where she found Link, in front of a big, green, tangled pad which used to be a soil patch.

"You planted it?"

"Uh huh" he replied, and immediately got to work. He was kind of excited about the thought of another adventure. "I noticed everyone left. Got bored I suppose, seeing as nothing was happening. I mean, how long have I been away?"

"About a day and a half. Mido wasn't helping; he kept saying you weren't coming back. I knew I wasn't true though." She paused and watched him work for a bit, then continued.

"My father want's me to go back to Hyrule Castle, he wants me to straighten out some things. But if you find anything . . ." She stopped and frown. How was he supposed to contact her? The Kokiri children wouldn't leave the forest, and there were no reliable Hylians about . . . and then she had an idea.

"I'll be right back!" she gasped, hurrying towards the entrance of the Lost Woods. Link barely grunted, he wasn't really paying that much attention.

O.C.A.R.I.N.A.O.F.T.I.M.E.

They flew in and out of the water, taking in the beautiful peace. After living in the fountain all their lives, not a lot of them wanted to go exploring. They wouldn't leave others behind without a good reason.

It so happens that one day, a pretty Hylian girl vertured into the fountain. Only half of them knew that she was actually the Queen of Hyrule. But once the word got around, the pack stopped fluttering around and listened to her.

"Hail, good fairies! I am in need of a fairy friend who will aid the Hero of Time into unknown land. Is there any of you brave enough to join this quest?"

The fairies quivered. Most of them were simple fairies, they were better off staying at the fountain, healing those in need of help. But the odd few wouldn't have minded going, and the first to speak was a brave fairy named Kaiel.

"Your Highness, I will help." Zelda looked closely. Just a common fairy. Did it understand what was required of it? 'I'd better explain, just in case.' She thought anxiously.

"You know what you're doing, don't you? You must make him aware of danger, tell him information about unfamiliar creatures, and if need be act as a messenger. Do you understand?"

"I do, Your Highness."

"Then come with me."

She led him back through the path she took to get there, and found Link waiting by the pad.

"I meant to ask you," Zelda pondered, "If the bean has already been planted, what were you doing?" Link shook his head, lost in thought.

"For some reason, the bean didn't grow properly." Link stressed. "There was still magic in it because it was hovering, but not completely because roots were tying it to the ground. I've never seen that before. I cut it loose, but the roots were unnaturally tough too. Something weird is going on."

"Hmm," Zelda said. "Well, in any case, it's fine now. It should take you up there." Zelda pointed to the crevice, and once again, there was a strange rustle-y sort of noise.

"So . . . where did _you_ go?" Link asked, and Zelda smiled mysteriously.

"Link, I have found you a fairy friend. It's a healing fairy, but of course, if it isn't near a fountain or in an enclosed space, its healing powers will be reduced."

Link never knew that before, but it sort of made sense. He'd always wondered why it was that if he broke a pot with a fairy inside, it healed him, but Navi couldn't heal him.

"What is your name, fairy friend?"

"Kaiel, Your Highness."

"Then Kaiel, I wish you the best of luck. You too, Link. I'll be at the palace, if you need me. Goodbye!"

Link waved and Kaiel made a tinkly noise as they stepped on the pad together. Something in the air was also affecting the pad; it was moving a _lot_ slower than usual. When they reached the top, the pad was going so slow, that Link had time to blow open the crevice and step into the newly created hole with Kaiel.

Zelda noticed the slowness at the top. 'Maybe that's where the magic is strongest . . .' she noted mentally. Then she continued to watch until the pad had actually got all the way back down to the ground, where, instead of hovering, it rested on the ground, and new roots grew.

"Hey! _Hey_!" Zelda turned her head to see Mido running towards her on short little legs; "What happened? Did the boy get up there with his weird _magic beans_?" and without waiting for an answer, he cried,

"Why didn't you _say_ so!?" He wandered of to find others to tell. Zelda giggled. She knew Mido was going to try and get up there, but the pad was now tyed firmly to the ground, so there was no chance of that. She left hastily, because she realised that she would rather be gone when he realised that!

* * *

_Btw, Kaiel is pronounced __**Kay-el**__. Hope you enjoyed, I should have the next part up soon. Enjoy! Please review! )_


End file.
